poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Amy Rose
Amy Rose is a cheerful young hedgehog girl who is a friend of Sonic the Hedgehog. She is obsessed with Sonic, and she claims to be his girlfriend. She is one of Sonic the Hedgehog's closest friends, one of his love interests, and possible future wife. She first appeared in Sonic CD, where she was kidnapped by Metal Sonic. She later appeared in Sonic Adventure, where she was one of the main playable heroes. She traveled through different stages, running from an evil robot created by Dr. Eggman. In Sonic Adventure 2, she wasn't playable, but played some key roles in the plot. She helped Tails bust Sonic out of prison after he had been wrongly arrested, and she was later held captive by Eggman near the end of the game before being rescued. Trivia *Amy will join Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Chris, Cream, Cheese, Rouge, Pooh, and friends as an Emerald Searcher in Pooh's Adventures Armada: Hunt for the Chaos Emeralds. *Amy, along with Sonic, Tails, Chris, Cream, Cheese and Knuckles will be revealed to of been a great friend of Kyle in The FT Squad's Adventures Series. *Amy Rose, Cream The Rabbit, and Big The Cat (Team Rose) will join Sarah West and Cure Rosetta in "Sarah West and Cure Rosetta Hear the Sound of Music". *Amy is a major protagonist in Sonic: Adventures in Equestria. Here, she's still Sonic's love interest, however, she's nowhere near as clingy as her canon counterpart was, making her somewhat more tolerable for Sonic to hang out with, with the two even becoming a couple by the end of the Season 2 FInale, her main pony partner for the series is Rarity. *in Sonic, Red, Kion, and Steven Universe's Adventures series she Is best friends with Natsume Amano along side webby vanderquack fuli and Rani and Tikki also she don’t no know sonic was got electric powers Gallery what_if__super_amy_legacy_render_by_nibroc_rock_dcdue3n.png|Super Amy 5. Pink Data Squad Ranger.png|Amy as the Pink Data Squad Ranger bad_future__mind_control_amy_by_nibroc_rock-damyzi8.png|Amy (Bad future) amy__riders_outfit_render_by_nibroc_rock-dci2i13.png vector_icon_amy_version2_by_nibroc_rock-d9polqr.png VGM's Amy Rose Poster.png 9C88C306-60E7-4D4E-A96F-A8723FD769AF.png 2AFF1FBE-B05D-46B4-81A2-35CA394CE8CE.png 47EB9BCE-BF79-4FA1-916A-384D3CF250F9.png AAF0518A-9A29-4718-9D28-3D523EFA5F6D.png 2D8530A4-B09C-4F1B-A15C-3D8AA14622B9.png 30536213-F5B9-4210-A51C-5D6FEE972522.png|from “Sonic X” 649D4EE1-5E8A-4872-8B37-A058ED3F4596.png|from “Sonic Boom” DB6FD844-569C-4513-BE8D-84AE098FE7C1.png|Amy's human form Category:Characters Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Allies Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Animal characters Category:Mario's allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Hedgehogs Category:Females Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:SEGA Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures team Category:Sonic's Adventures Team Category:Love Interests Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Characters Category:Sonic's Adventures Team (Tigerman531) Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Voice of Reason Category:Power Rangers Category:Mario's Adventures allies Category:Mario's Adventures team Category:Sora's adventure team (X0209) Category:LEGO Dimensions Characters Category:Bella Silverstar2's Adventures Allies Category:Anime characters Category:Anime Heroes Category:Anime Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Rainbow Forces Category:100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance Category:Pink Characters Category:A Character who is afraid of ghost Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Kieran's adventure team Category:Tomboys Category:Femme Fatale Category:Feminists Category:Cartoon Heroines Category:Sonja's Adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Detectives Category:MelodyPurplePrincess's Team Category:Characters voiced by Cindy Robinson Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures Team Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:The League of Light Category:Characters that appear in DEATH BATTLE! Category:Ultimate Hero Alliance allies Category:Riders Category:Minnie Mouse's Adventures Allies Category:The Lion Guard Category:Characters who have their rage Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies